


Pinup Calendar September: Squirrel Girl - It's Nuts!

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: (I mean technically Tippy-Toe is only wearing a ribbon but she's also a literal squirrel), Gen, Illustrations, Nuts, Park Bench, Pinups, Suggestive But Not Quite Nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: Because squirrels love nuts. That's it, that's the concept.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar September: Squirrel Girl - It's Nuts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the calendar team for coming up with the idea of putting together a calendar(s) of works, for putting all of this together, and for inviting me along!

September 2020:

September 2021:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out! Hope you enjoy the rest of the calendar content in the collection, and if you're interested to see more of my artwork, why not [come say hello on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)?


End file.
